Never Let Me Go
by Tinks231
Summary: If you were drowning, what would your final thoughts be? OC-focused.


WARNING: This story was a guilty indulgence on my part. I don't usually write fics with songs, because I know they're not usually taken well...and honestly, I don't like them much myself *cough*hypocrite*cough* but I just couldn't shake this one.

So, if you don't like them, now's your chance! Hit 'BACK'!

Those of you who wanna risk it? It's a Jeckle and Shipwreck fic (surprise). The song is 'Never Let Me Go' from the album 'Ceremonials' by Florence + the Machine. It's a good CD. I'm not entirely sure I got the words right though...I looked for them, but every site I found was different, so I went with what it sounds like to me. Heh heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own G.I Joe. Or the song. :( Which makes me sad.

* * *

><p>It was like the world was moving in slow motion. The moon, big and round and bright, wavered above her, blurred by the waves. She could've been looking down from the deck of the boat - the surface of the ocean looked the same from beneath as it did from above.<p>

_Looking up from underneath_

_fractured moonlight on the sea_

_reflections still look the same to me_

_as before I went under_

The salty water stung Jeckle's eyes, made the bodies sinking around her nothing more than haunting, hazy shadows. Her body was heavy, dragged down slowly - despite the lifejacket she wore - by both the weight of her fatigues and the battle android trooper that had clamped its cold hand around her ankle before surrendering to the withering hail of fire she'd emptied into its metal body and dragging her off the deck of the boat.

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_cathedral were you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray_

_No need to speak_

_Now I am under_

Her hair wafted eerily around her face, her arms floated uselessly over her head. All around, it was black. Black and cold and heavy…yet oddly peaceful. Down here, there was no gunfire, no explosions, no screams of pain. All that was above her, above the surface. Down here, there was nothing but calm.

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the seabed_

_Found a place to rest my head_

Jeckle wished she could see 'Wreck one last time. Right now, he was all she could think about; Shipwreck, her sailor boy. She wondered if he'd ever know exactly what happened to her, or if all he'd know was that her final resting place was be the seabed.

_And the arms of the ocean_

_are carrying me_

_And all this devotion_

_was rushing over me_

_And the crush is a haven_

_for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean_

_Deliver me_

She was okay with that. If she had to die, well…there were worse ways to go. She'd rather drown than burn. And maybe…maybe it was better this way. No body, no mess, no fuss…just an empty box in the ground, buried amongst a thousand other graves. Shipwreck would grieve for her, and eventually move on. That was his way. But he'd know where she really was - deep beneath the waves, in the arms of the ocean he loved. Maybe, sometimes, he'd remember her and the good times they shared; the warmth, the fun, the love. Maybe one day, he'd tell his kids and grandkids about her. He might even start with, 'Once upon a time…"

That would be nice.

It was weird - she was dying, but all she could think of was Shipwreck.

_Though the pressure's hard to take_

_It's the only way I can escape_

_Seems a heavy choice to make_

_But now I am under_

Jeckle's lungs were starting to burn, the weight of the water starting to press down on her. She was sinking slowly - the lifejacket sailor boy had insisted she wear was trying its hardest to keep her afloat, but the sheer mass of the B.A.T was too much.

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the seabed_

_Found a place to rest my head_

For the first few metres, she'd tried to pry the metal soldier's fingers off her ankle, to no avail. She'd even started kicking its shoulder, hoping maybe to detach its arm. When that hadn't worked, she'd tried to swim, thrashing her arms hopelessly, but got nowhere. And now she was tired…so tired. She tried, though, tried so hard.

But there was nothing she could do about it.

And she was okay with that.

She just hoped that Shipwreck would be okay, too.

_And the arms of the ocean_

_are carrying me_

_And all this devotion_

_was rushing over me_

_And the crush is a haven,_

_for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean_

_Deliver me_

It was getting darker, colder. Her ears hurt. Jeckle squeezed her eyes shut, and for a brief moment felt a pinprick of warmth in the corner of them: a tear. Was it for her, or her sailor? Could you cry underwater? She didn't know - she was reeling, her chest was on fire.

Wasn't that funny? Her chest was on fire, but she was underwater.

Well…there was nothing she could do - nothing that could help her now.

Might as well put the fire out.

_And it's over_

_And I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

The salty water stung her nose as she breathed it in, looking up at the rippling surface. It flooded into her lungs, the coldness soothing the burning. It felt so good - she felt like she was lying in Shipwreck's arms, and he was holding her tight, as tight as he could, crushing her to him.

She wanted to go to sleep in those arms. He'd never let her go. Here, it was peaceful. She'd be safe.

_The arms of the ocean_

_So sweet and so cold_

_And all this devotion_

_I never knew at all_

_And the crush is a haven_

_for a sinner released_

_And the arms of the ocean_

…_deliver me…_

Jeckle couldn't feel her body anymore. The burning, the cold…nothing.

So this was drowning. Huh. After it stopped hurting, it was kind of…nice.

_I love you, 'Wreck. _

Everything was going dark, her vision fading at the edges.

_Bye_.

_And it's over_

_And I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

* * *

><p>"Please…please…god, I've never asked fer anythin' else, <em>please<em>…"

So cold. She was so cold. The crush had gone away. Her head hurt, her chest hurt, her throat felt raw and dry - it hurt even more as she coughed, then retched, bringing up a trickle of water which was followed by what seemed like a small river.

Something rubbed her back. Jeckle looked up. She couldn't open her eyes any more than a squint; it felt like they had a layer of fuzz over them. She couldn't see properly - everything was blurry. "'Wr…'Wreck?" Her voice was hoarse.

"I'm here, honey." He looked back at her, his eyes worried. Something shiny tracked down his cheek, and he roughly wiped it away with his sleeve before taking her face in his rough, but gentle, hands and touching his forehead to hers. "Shh. It's okay now, you're okay."

She started to shiver. Immediately, she felt something wrap around her - make that several somethings. Blankets.

She closed her eyes and huddled closer to him, shaking, burying herself as far as she could into his warm, strong arms. He held her tight, pressing his lips to the top of her head and rocking her back and forth, whispering assurances that she only half paid attention to. The words didn't matter - she just wanted to hear his voice, his heartbeat, to feel his chest rise and fall beneath her. "'Wreck…don't let go. Please. Don't let me go."

She felt him tremble beneath her, heard the shuddering breath he let out. His arms tightened around her.

"Shh. Don't you worry," he said, pressing his big, rough hand to the side of her face and stroking his thumb over her cheek. "I promise: I'll _never _let you go."

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_


End file.
